


This One Night

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shamelessly shippy, other characters feature but I'm not tagging them, ugh Baratheons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis/Melisandre in a modern AU setting. </p><p>That's it, that's the plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Night

Stannis glanced at his watch. He could keep replying to these emails and just stay here for the night, maybe even get around to reading some journal articles he’d been meaning to catch up on. And there was a report on the tenders received for the payroll package. But for some reason he felt obliged to attend Robert’s party. He stepped into the bathroom adjoining his office and began to freshen up, shaving and putting on a new shirt. He swapped his plain blue tie for a gold and black one - the family colours. As he passed back through his office he contemplated taking his stag tie pin from its desk in the drawer, then decided against it. That tie pin had been a present from his daughter Shireen and meant a lot to him. The stag was on the family coat of arms. He didn't want to waste it on an event he was going to grudgingly. He ran his hand through his hair and he was ready to go. Let no-one accuse Stannis Baratheon of shirking his family duty, even if that duty was only attending a grotesque wedding anniversary party.

He pulled up the estate driveway just before 8pm. Storm's End had been their family home but as the eldest Robert had inherited it when their parents died in a car crash. Robert had left Storm's End at the first opportunity, going to the same boarding school that their father had attended. Stannis had wanted to go too but Robert thought it best that there was some Baratheon presence at the estate. And there had been their younger brother Renly to consider too. He was only a baby when their parents died. So Stannis stayed behind with Renly under the supervision of their bachelor uncle Andrew. When Robert decided he wanted to set up home with his new bride, the poisonous Cersei Lannister, Stannis' presence was no longer required. He wasn't homeless by any means, but the grimness of Dragonstone had taken him a long time to get used to.

Dragonstone was another ancestral home, but one that had little meaning for him. It had been in mothballs and dust sheets until Stannis moved in. He'd done his best with it, had even tried to put his own stamp on it for a time. But he'd left that behind too. He’d agreed Selyse could have it in the divorce. It was no loss really. Robert had berated him for giving over a house that had been in their family for generations, but Stannis had stood firm. He wanted his daughter to grow up in the house. He may not have loved it, but she certainly did. She'd be grown up soon too and he suspected Selyse would sell it the minute Shireen left home.

Storm's End for its part was now as much Lannister as Baratheon. Cersei had even gone so far as to put monstrous carved lions at the gate pillars to proclaim a Lannister lived there. The Lannister and Baratheon family coats of arms had been carefully nurtured in hedge form on the rolling lawns for the last ten years. Stannis always smiled when he thought of the tackiness. The only way the hedges could surely be appreciated was via helicopter. And the Baratheon-Lannisters didn’t have one of those. Yet.

The butler took his coat and offered to make him a drink.

"Yes, the usual please". Stannis hadn't been at the house in months - not since Joffrey's disastrous 16th birthday party - but his drink of choice hadn't changed in twenty years.

He took a deep breath and walked into the drawing room. Cersei was perched on the edge of one of the sofas, giggling conspiratorially with her twin Jaime. This wasn't an unusual sight. Those two had always been un-nervingly close. She glanced up and looked annoyed to see him. That wasn't an unusual sight either, but she stood up and slithered over to him, a fake smile suddenly fixed in place.

"Stannis, you're early as usual."

"8pm was it not?"

"A stickler for the time, even when you've been told over and over again that 8pm doesn't actually mean 8pm!"

"Then why say 8pm? Why not say the time you mean for heaven's sake". The same argument in the same room. Nothing ever changed at Storm's End.

"Cersei, leave it be." The other Golden Child suddenly spoke up from his spot on the sofa.

"Yes, you're right. He's certainly not worth it". She gave him a look of utter disdain then sipped her drink.  
Cressen returned with his drink. Sparkling water with a wedge of lemon. No ice.

"Cressen, can you bring in the canapés?"

"No need to bother on my account".

"I wasn't. I'm getting quite hungry now. I've had a few drinks..."

“I can see that..."

Cersei’s expression didn’t change. They’d been playing this game for so long that it almost natural now. Stannis decided that even Robert’s company was preferable to the Lannister twins and made to head for upstairs when the doorbell rang. He turned towards the door instead.

"Leave Cressen do that!" Cersei barked.

"He's otherwise engaged, and I'm standing already," he snapped back, and pulled the door open.

He instantly recognised the woman at the door, though they'd barely exchanged a handful of words. Her name was Melisandre and she was one of the junior executives at the firm. She hadn't even been there a year but she was making a name for herself with her work ethic and diligence. Stannis hadn't worked directly her but the word was filtering back to him.

"Ms. Ashworth."

"Your brother invited me" she answered his unspoken question as she turned to allow him help him out of her coat.

Of course he did. Melisandre was a very striking woman. Robert had had her working with him on a few cases, though he could imagine that Melisandre would have ended up doing most of the work. And Robert would have been able to enjoy the view at the same time. Stannis shuddered. He put her coat in the cloakroom and walked back to her. She was smoothing down the plain red dress she was wearing. Her coat had been a darker shade of red too and she had a red handbag. Her only acknowledgement of the existence of another colour were her gold sandals. Come to think of it she wore a lot of red, even in the office. She never looked anything but professional but there was something eyecatching about her, a flash of scarlet in the corridor, a waft of subtle but exotic perfume. And he always saw her hair before anything else, auburn curls usually piled artfully on her head, no doubt designed to give the illusion of effortlessness. But if Stannis knew one thing about women, it was that usually the more effortlessly elegant they looked, the more effort had actually gone into it. Now he noticed flashes of rubies on her wrist as well but not for long as she turned and sashayed into the room, her hair cascading down her back. He admired her confidence, but felt that wouldn't last long once Cersei got her talons into her.

The guests started to arrive on a continual basis after that. Stannis shared welcoming duties with Cressen though obviously he was the least welcoming person in the house that night. Renly had the nerve to arrive three sheets to the wind with his boyfriend Loras and Loras' sly sister Margaery. Renly and Loras had recently gotten engaged as well as moving in together and no doubt had been partying up a storm. He hadn't spotted him in the office for over a week, but his job as Marketing Manager was a mostly ceremonial role. Robert had given him a job after college but while Stannis had grafted and put in 60 hour weeks from day one, Renly had come and gone as he pleased. He was always available for a party or a launch or a photoshoot but that was the sum total of his contribution to the firm. Then again, Robert didn't contribute much more as CEO.

There were some Starks and more Lannisters, though of course he couldn't name them all. They were blonde. A few more colleagues from work arrived too. Nobody that would have interested Robert very much though.  
That made him of think of Melisandre and sure enough, Robert had appeared and had her cornered. Like Cersei (and Renly), he'd obviously started drinking earlier. He was already slurring, swaying and spitting.

"Stay there, I need to go for a piss!" he boomed, squeezing her shoulder and brushing past her.

"Stannis," he muttered when he saw him, "delighted you could come. A party wouldn't be the same without you". That passed for civility from the older Baratheon.

Melisandre was sipping a red wine, "Hello again. Would you mind showing me how to get outside?”

Stannis glanced up. The French doors leading to the terrace were clearly visible at the back of the dining room from where he was standing. Nevertheless, he welcomed an excuse to step out of the house..

“This way”.

She followed him out onto the terrace and perched on the stone balustrade.

“You probably saw through my flimsy excuse?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this house is big, but it wouldn’t have been that hard to find my way out here”

Stannis scuffed his shoe on a flagstone and said nothing.

“I did want to get outside though. And I wanted you to join me.”

“Me?”

“You looked like you wanted to be anywhere else but in there.”

Stannis shrugged. There was no way he could answer this without insulting other guests. And some of those were her colleagues, his employees.

“I needed a break from the smalltalk myself.”

“You always seem like a people person in work."

“Oh?”

“You hold court in the canteen. People hang on your every word."

She stepped forward, “I didn’t think you even noticed me. You’re always in your own world. Head buried in a book.”

He couldn’t help but feel defensive and shrunk back from her, “I like reading.”

“Oh I think it’s lovely. And it’s nice that you come to the canteen. You’re the only senior manager that does so. And you bring a packed lunch too!”

Was she mocking him? He couldn’t abide mockery. He ground his teeth and stared at her, again not trusting himself to be civil.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound patronising”. She looked genuinely embarrassed.

“It doesn’t matter,” he turned to leave but she grabbed his hand. It was cool outside but her hand was searingly hot. He pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I’m being over familiar. I just …..I just wanted to talk to you and we never seem to have the opportunity in work and I was hoping you’d be here.”

What was she blathering on about?

“Please don’t bother trying to flatter me. You’ve already caught Robert’s eye. You don’t need my seal of approval”.

The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. They actually veered on the edge of inappropriate. He should never speak to a colleague that way, never mind a subordinate.

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

She straightened her back and tilted her chin up. “Yes, yes it was. I could have your brother in the palm of my hand if I chose; he’s put me on enough projects over the last few months for me to know he wants me. But I don’t want to earn my salt that way.”

Stannis again chose silence as the better option but she stepped forward and whispered into his ear, “And I certainly don’t want him. He’s not my type at all.”

Why did she have to whisper that? Why was she so close? Why did she smell so intoxicating? He took a step back.

Melisandre laughed and took a step back herself, “Sorry I shouldn’t be talking about your brother that way.”  
She sipped her wine and stared out into the darkness, the gardens only barely illuminated by the patio lights. Stannis suddenly wanted to know something about her.

"Do you have siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child"

"I see".

"I was a lonely child".

"So was I".

He wasn't quite sure where that came from so he took a long gulp of his lemon water and made to move away.

"Stay, I like being away from the crowd."

"Even though you were a lonely child?"

"Loneliness isn't always a bad thing. It can good to be alone with your thoughts. You get a better understanding of yourself if you have stillness, no interference."

Stannis spent too much time alone with his thoughts. That was his problem. He was starting to feel pressure on his chest so he went to move again.

"Will you take me home?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Well I took a taxi here, but I didn't realise how far it was and I haven't enough money for the journey back, and it’s been a long day and I see you're not drinking and...." she nodded at his glass.

"How do you know there's not gin or vodka in here?"

"Is there?"

"No."

"Well then. Unless...you want to stay with...all these...people?"

"No. No. I really don't."

He left his glass on the mantelpiece as they walked back into the drawing room. He hoped Robert wouldn't see him but he had Ned Stark's wife cornered and was otherwise engaged. He smiled wrily to himself. He knew Catelyn Stark only barely tolerated Robert for the sake of the  friendship he had with Ned that dated back to their boarding school days. Stannis had even had a crush on Cat when he was younger, but she had been devoted to Ned since she was a teenager. It wasn’t just Robert who adored Ned.

As they entered the hallway Stannis cringed to see that Renly, Loras and Margaery were sitting on the bottom three steps of the staircase. They were sharing a bottle of champage between them. And Loras was holiding one of his "speciality cigarettes".

Renly shouted at him as he passed by with Melisandre's coat, "Brother! Leaving so soon?"

"Yes I think I've spent more than enough time here."

"But Margaery was hoping to dance with you!"

The Tyrrell girl smirked, which made a change from her default expression of "sneer".

"Sorry to disappoint her then." He helped Melisandre into her coat.

“I see you have a different dancing partner though." He half stood up and winked in an exaggerated fashion. Margaery and Loras snickered. How he loathed them all. He turned to leave.

"Melanie isn't it?"

Melisandre turned and smiled serenely at him, "Melisandre. I'd love to stay and chat but I'm feeling unwell and your brother has kindly offered to drive me home." she directed her smile at Stannis. "It's so nice to know chivalry isn't dead."

Renly rolled his eyes, "Oh he's just a perfect gentleman alright."

They stepped out into the cold air, Renly's mocking voice trailing behind,

"Have a good night you two!"

Stannis buttoned up his coat on the top step, "Sorry about him. He doesn't handle his drink very well".

"Oh he's just young" she squeezed his hand. He froze onto the spot. She didn't seem to be planning on letting go of her own accord so he pulled his hand away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“You’re not really unwell?”

“No, it just seemed a better explanation for leaving the party early than my real reason."

“You not having enough money for the taxi you mean?”

She hovered at the passenger side, “Yes. That was my reason wasn’t it?” she grinned at him then climbed in.

He felt the pressure on his chest again. When they were in the car seat belts on and ready to go, he felt a strange mix of relief and nerves. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He was just driving her home. His hand brushed off her bare leg when he went to move the gearstick out of neutral.

“I’m sorry"

“Don’t be.”

What did she mean by that?

At the estate gates she indicated to go right. "Head towards town."

"Fine."

It was a short journey in the end and Stannis wondered if she really wouldn't have had enough money to take a taxi back. Then again, he was always the designated driver so he had no idea how much a taxi to Storm's End from town would cost. So he decided he wouldn't raise the subject; it would have been too crass. They sat in the car for a minute outside her house, a three storey period terraced house.

"It looks nice."

"Oh don't be fooled. It's split into five apartments, and the walls are paper thin. My neighbours always complain about the cold but luckily I don't feel the cold so much."

"Are we not paying you enough then?"

"Well it's early days and I have to pay my dues. I knew I'd have to start lower down the ladder as well as I don't have a degree."

"Oh?"

"No, I didn't go to college. I wanted to travel instead."

Stannis snorted.

"You don't approve?"

"I just find that sort of thing frivolous."

"Obviously; you went straight into the family firm after college didn't you? You could have afforded to take time out and travel yourself?"

"It wasn't as simple as that. The firm wasn't in good shape when I left college....I had to. Look, this is quite inappropriate talk."

"Of course. i'm sorry. I just want to get to know you a bit better?"

"Why?"

"Because I like you Stannis"

He was aware of his mouth flopping open like a goldfish. He was going to repeat his previous question but before he had a chance to she spoke again.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

"Would you like to come in for a glass of water then. I have lemons"

"I have water and lemons at home."

"Would you like to come in and sit with me for a while and talk about things that aren't work or your brothers. Because I would very much like that."

                                                                  ******************

He wasn't really conscious of the walk to the house. As she'd said, the house was sub-divided into flats. Hers was on the ground floor. The hall smelled like wet dog. He followed behind her as she let herself in.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but this wasn't it. Her talk of travel made him think that she might have an apartment full of knick knicks and momentos. But the room he walked straight into was cold and sterile, with not a thing out of place. He was almost afraid to sit down. It was even tidier than his own apartment. She was immediately at the tiny galley kitchen pulling out glasses from a cupboard.

"I'm going to have a glass of red if you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Just wanted to make sure, seeing as you won't be drinking yourself"

"I don't drink because I don't care care for the taste of it. That doesn't mean I can't abide it in other people".

That wasn't strictly true. He couldn't abide it in Robert. And he had spent enough evenings in the company of drinkers to wish more people shared his distaste for alcohol. But over the years he had learned to temper his bluntness. A little.

She handed him a glass of water, even though he hadn't asked for it. But he supposed it was polite to take it. She sank into her couch as he sat in the armchair opposite her. She'd removed her shoes the minute she stepped into the flat and was now absentmindedly rubbing her foot.

"You look confused?"

"Do I?"

"What do you think of my flat?"

"It's small."

"Told you."

"And spartan."

"Ah yes. I know I give off a bohemian vibe. But really, I've moved around so much I've learned it's easier to simplify my life. The less possessions the better. Everything that's important is in here," she tapped her head.

"And in here" she pressed her hand to her chest.

"Although...." she ran her finger around the edge of her wineglass, "my bedroom is not quite so bare..." She glanced up at him and smiled. 

He shifted awkwardly and she laughed.

"You're terrified of me!"

"I am not!"

"I honestly don't bite. Unless asked."

"I think I should go."

"No please. Stay."

He sipped the water.

"We can talk about the weather if you like."

She shifted on the sofa and patted the spot beside her.

"Come sit beside me."

His current seat was perfectly appropriate for his situation. And yet he stood and crossed to sit beside her. He idly wondered what else he would do if she asked. He'd be leaving soon so he wouldn't find out...

                                                                      ++++++++++++

An hour later he stumbled behind her into the bedroom. More red. This was more like it. This was more like the Melisandre he....barely knew at all. It wasn't too late to turn back; he could still get out of this. She'd respect him more for it. He could respect himself more. But then she was pushing his jacket off his shoulders and loosening his tie. She kissed him briefly on the corner of his mouth, then started to unbutton his shirt, stopping after each button to kiss him again. He wondered if she could hear his heart thudding against his ribcage. As she began to pull his shirt out of his trousers, he grabbed her by the elbows.

"You now."

"I don't have as much to take off."

"Please". He didn't recognise his own voice in that moment. He sounded pathetic. But his need right now was outweighing everything else.

"Fair enough."

She stood back and loosened the satin sash that kept her dress closed, revealing her body to him. He almost lurched forward as the air rushed out of his lungs. She was exquisite. She began to unhook her bra, then wriggled out of her panties. He felt as though he was ogling her so he stepped forward and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. She broke the kiss and smiled, “I’d rather continue this lying down”.

She turned to the bed and pulled the sheets back, climbing inside. She reached her arm out and he stepped forward, moving as if through clogged sand. There was still time. It would be embarrassing but it wasn’t too late. He was used to being the source of mirth for those around him.

"Stannis."

She spoke that one word so softly, so reassuringly. He perched on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes and socks, then half stood to divest himself of his trousers. His clothes were in different parts of the room. That was awkward. Everything was always awkward. He counted to five, took a deep breath, then turned to her. She reached out and cupped his cheek, then drew him closer to her. They lay side by side, and she stroked his cheek lightly. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He felt foolish but excited. His cock was rock hard. At that point she pulled him a little closer, slipping a hand inside his boxers, cupping an altogether different cheek.

"I want to feel all your skin on all of mine Stannis."

He swallowed hard as he knew what was coming. She slid the hand that was still inside his boxers around to the front, careful not to touch his cock but tugging at the elastic, pulling the boxers over his erection and sliding them down his thighs. He groaned at the sudden exposure to air and moved to remove the boxers quickly. She propped herself on one elbow and stared at him. Just his face thankfully.

“I’ve watched you in the canteen Stannis. I wondered what you’re thinking about. I wondered what you look like underneath your clothes. And now I see....."

She ran her hand slowly along his chest and down to his stomach.

"Your body is very….tight. I’ve never seen you in the office gym though?”

The gym! He snorted. He ate a plain diet, more out of personal taste than anything else, but the only exercise he ever got was swimming regularly with his best - his only - friend Davos. She was grinning at him, and began running her hand up and down his side. It was agonising. He wanted to kiss her. As if on cue she moved closer again, pulling her body tight against him and whispered, “Kiss me Stannis Baratheon."

He placed a hand in her hair. And he kissed her. And he moaned as she melted against him. If someone had told him that time stood still while they kissed he wouldn’t have questioned it. As it was, he had to come back up for air eventually. They both gasped at the break in contact, but he rolled her over on her back so he was leaning over her.

“Stannis,” she stroked his cheek, and he had never heard a more glorious sound than the rasp of his stubble as her hand moved down to his neck. He looked down at her, awestruck by her beauty, by the fact that all of THIS was his for the taking. They had come too far now for it to be taken back.

The only light in the room was a chink of moonlight coming through the curtains but he could still see that her pupils had blown, her cheeks were flushed and her nipples..he flicked his thumb across her breast and she gasped. He surprised himself by leaning down and sucking gently on one of her nipples. He meant to linger for a while but her hands came to his head she tugged on it and urged him back up to kiss her.  She brought her legs around his thighs and they were pressed as tightly together as they could be without him being inside. But oh how he needed to be inside her. She wriggled and squirmed, rubbing up against his erection. He would come before he was ever inside her if she kept that up much longer. He bit down on her shoulder and she cried out. She kissed him ferociously, then suddenly sat up, startling him and knocking him back.

“We have to do this now, you’re driving me crazy!”

He stared at her in a daze, seeing everything yet seeing nothing at all.

"I have a condom here unless you..."

"I don't have one," he said quickly.

"That's ok". She sat up and reached across to her bedside locker and pulled out a small box.  
He took the condom and stared at it. He hadn't put one on in so long and his current situation was not exactly comfortable. He teared at the wrapper so viciously he ended up tearing the thing altogether. He grunted, feeling the colour rising in his cheeks

"Damn you!!"

"Sssh....try again". She handed him another packet and this time he opened it gingerly. This whole farce might have him softening up through sheer embarrassment only she was sitting up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his thigh. When he finally got the condom on she squeezed him gently at the base. It was all he could do not to cry out even at that touch.

"All set." She pecked him on the cheek, then pushed him so he fell back a little on the pillows.

She balanced her hands on his shoulders as she swung her leg over him. It took him a few seconds to realise what she wanted but he unfolded his legs so they were in front of him and she maneuvered herself until she was straddling him, and hovering over his cock. She settled down on him, guiding him inside her while at the same time bringing her feet around his backside and her hands around his neck. He could only marvel at how gracefully she carried out this manoeuvre before he realised he had to adjust himself too. He slid his legs back up so his knees were closer to her back and she grinned at him, running her hands through his hair.

"We’re locked together now, no going back".

She was nuzzling on his neck. He felt dizzy. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He responded in kind and grabbed her backside, drawing them even closer together. She stopped kissing him for a minute to breathe against his neck.

"God!"

He couldn't help but be pleased that she seemed to have been caught off guard by the movement. But that feeling faded soon, replaced by heat coiling from the pit of his stomach. She was sitting slightly higher than him and rocking gently up and down against him. She was back in control again and for some reason it didn’t surprise him. He didn't think he'd last much longer. He raised a hand to touch her face then curled it into her hair. That made her stop moving in order to lean into the touch. The tenderness almost blinded him for a moment. She ran her hands down his back and up again, stopping to rest them in the hair at the back of his head. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"It's ok to let go every once in a while Stannis."

She pulled back and cocked her head at him, then began to rock against him again, faster and more determined. Determined to undo him it seems. She'd have her wish soon, but he'd try to undo her as well. He pulled apart from her enough to slip his hand between them, wriggling the tips of his fingers against her. She gasped and eased back to give more room and he moved with her, relishing the look on her face. He couldn’t quite believe that he was the cause of that look, a cross between torment and ecstasy. But even now she quickly regained control over him and began moving her hips in time with him again. He wanted to keep going, to see how far he could take her but he could feel himself slipping and he pulled his hand away.  
There was no point in trying to hold back the inevitable, though the nagging voice in his reminded him that he was failing yet again. It didn’t seem to matter for those few moments, when the pleasure was surging through every fibre of his body and he shook almost violently as she clung to him.

Then he remembered.

“I’m sorry” he muttered into her neck. She ran a hand through his hair and tugged lightly.

“Don’t. Don’t do that. Don’t you dare do that” She kissed him softly on his jaw, cheeks and mouth, then wrapped her arms around his neck.   
                                                                        ___________

She seemed to fall asleep quite quickly afterwards. As he lay there, he wondered when would be the polite time to leave. He'd never done anything like this before. But he knew one thing - he didn't need the embarrassment of her waking up to see him there. She hadn't seemed drunk but he just couldn't imagine she'd be happy at the sight of him. His head began to spin as he thought of all the repercussions of what they'd done. Work would be a nightmare - how could he be so unprofessional for starters? And even if she didn't go to HR over this, he'd have to find a new place to have lunch. For now, his apartment wasn't far. He could be back there and in his own bed in twenty minutes. He'd just have to get up and gather his clothes. As he was thinking about this, Melisandre suddenly clamped herself to him, sighing into his shoulder.

“I hope you’re not thinking of going anywhere. I want to make breakfast for you.”

Escape seemed impossible. She squirmed against him and ran her hand through his chest hair and he found he suddenly wasn't thinking about new lunch venues, about HR policies, or finding his clothes, or his brother's sneering. And as he allowed himself to sink further in the bed and Melisandre to sink further into his arms he wondered if it would be such a bad thing to let himself just enjoy this moment. As sleep finally overtook him he decided that it wouldn’t. Just for this one night.


End file.
